


Нет, я не жалею

by allla5960



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Блэр была яркой и сверкающей, как рубины, однако глубокой, страстной и опасной, в то время как Серена была всеми бриллиантами, солнцем и блеском теней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет, я не жалею

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал ― http://archiveofourown.org/works/606996  
> Автор ― breakfastwitha

Оглядываясь назад, Блэр понимает, что произошедшее, в некоторой степени, было неизбежно. 

Она не была застрахована от чар Серены, ее заразительного смеха, ее длинных ног и розовых губ. Когда она улыбалась, то ослепляла всех в радиусе двух футов. 

Блэр всегда чувствовала, что никогда не соответствовала Серене, что никогда не сияла так ярко; но это никогда не было правдой. 

Блэр была яркой и сверкающей, как рубины, однако глубокой, страстной и опасной, в то время как Серена была всеми бриллиантами, солнцем и блеском теней. 

Они были противоположностями, идеальным дуэтом, королева общества и икона моды, начиная с няней на Авеню Парк и Луи Виттом для детей. И даже если Серена и Блэр танцевали вокруг мужчин с костюмами Хьюго Босс и острыми скулами, все, чего они действительно хотели, ― это друг друга. Гладкие ноги, круглые груди и рот, накрашенный блестящим, липким блеском для губ.

~

― Он никогда не заслуживал тебя.   
Серена гладит Блэр по голове тихо, спокойно, будто говоря _я здесь, я люблю тебя, заметь меня, скажи мне, что тоже любишь меня_. 

― Я знаю. Я просто...   
Блэр переплетает пальцы с пальцами Серены. _Я всегда любила тебя. Я просто не знаю, как это сказать_.

~

Серена кружится, кружится, кружится перед позолоченным зеркалом Блэр, купленным за границей по бог знает какой цене, которая может коснуться небес, настолько она высока. 

― На самом деле, я люблю розовый. Я думаю, он подчеркивает мой загар, ― скромно хихикает Серена, оставляя свою ослепительную улыбку скрытой за персиковыми губами. 

― Ты постоянно загорелая. Тебе чертовски повезло, ― закатывает глаза Блэр и продолжает смотреть, как разлетаются полы платья Серены и открывают ее кружевные, розовые Ла Перла; ее лицо наполовину скрыто старым французским Вог, в попытках быть осторожной. 

Серена вращается быстрее, полы разлетаются шире, давая Блэр лучший вид, потому что она знает, что та наблюдает, но никогда не будет просить дотронуться. Независимо оттого, насколько сильно они обе хотели, чтобы Блэр попросила.

~

― Серена, Серена, мы должны остановиться ― я не ― я не думаю, что мы думаем трезво ― ауч! ― Голова Блэр врезается в дверь ее спальни, в то время как горячие губы Серены прокладывают дорожки поцелуев по шее и проваливаются в декольте. 

Они пьяны, невероятно пьяны до беспамятства, шоты водки и барабанящая музыка в их жилах наряду с кровью. 

Серена зашла слишком далеко, чтобы останавливать себя, ее рамки опустились, и она никогда не попытается все остановить. Блэр теплая, близкая, мягкая, прижимается к ней, испуская маленькие хриплые стоны, когда Серена ставит глубокие лиловые засосы на ее шее, которые останутся там на пару дней, и Серена сможет смотреть на них и думать _моя, моя, моя_. 

Вялые просьбы Блэр остановиться полностью переходят в высокие вздохи и низкие стоны, ее бедра вжимаются в бедра Серены, их кожа горячая, как огонь, вот-вот прожжет слои блестящих платьев до подкладок. 

Очень скоро Серена раздевает Блэр; голая и великолепная, кожа цвета слоновой кости с плавными изгибами и маленькими веснушками на тазовых косточках, что Серена хочет лизать ее всю свою жизнь. 

Серена на небесах. 

Серена влюблена.


End file.
